Five Kisses Never Filmed
by Caroline
Summary: [MJ] For a 'Five Things' challenge meme on my LJ. Five kisses between Michael and Jan that were never caught on camera.


TITLE: Five Kisses Never Filmed  
AUTHOR: Caroline  
SPOILERS: Season two  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Five kisses between Michael and Jan that were never caught on camera.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The above sentence was meant to be an example when I posted my 'Five Things' fic meme on my LJ, but... I ended up inspiring myself. How narcissistic does THAT make me sound, huh? Haha. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

**01.** Michael was driving like a bat out of hell, an awed, yet self-satisfied smirk curling his lips. Jan was unable to take her eyes off those lips. As awkward and juvenile as that first kiss had been, it definitely was nothing that repulsed her. Or prevented her from wanting more. As soon as the Sebring stopped at the first red light, she turned to him. "Michael."

One look over at her and she was a goner. Those bedroom eyes... and the knowing look in them, too. He knew precisely what she was thinking, and she wasn't sure whether that notion was more frightening or arousing. It didn't matter. She leaned across the console and Michael leaned to meet her, their lips catching halfway. His hand swept beneath her hair to the back of her neck as he pulled her more firmly to him, lips slanting over hers. This was nothing like that parking lot kiss. Michael knew damn well what he was doing.

Her hand found his knee and gave a squeeze as he deepened the kiss, and... how had she never allowed herself to entertain the idea that he'd be even remotely good at this? Her hand started to creep up the inside of his thigh, fingertips tracing the seam of his pants. He always looked so damn good in his suits -- but she'd never tell him this. Especially not now. That would be downright stupid of her, since he was currently kissing her senseless.

But then a car horn blared. They startled apart and looked up to note that the light had turned green. Michael, with a sheepish and regretful smile, returned his hands to the wheel and moved the car forward. Jan watched him drive, a soft smile on her face... before she turned to look out the windshield and pressed her lips together, savoring the taste of his kiss.

* * *

**02.** Jan's neck hurt like hell and her head felt like it was slowly imploding. She had no idea how much she'd had to drink last night. She stopped counting after the third margarita. But despite all that pain, she felt in the pit of her stomach something she hadn't felt in a long time. Contentment. Security. That was when she realized she was half-laying on Michael, with her head on his shoulder. She peered up at him through her lashes and saw that he was still asleep, those lovely lips of his pressed loosely together, the corners upturned just slightly. Was he smiling? She tried -- and failed -- to dismiss the girlish giddiness she felt as she wondered if he was dreaming about her.

And then, all of a sudden, she had to do it. She had to kiss him again. As blurry as the previous night was, the one thing that stood out was Michael's kisses. Deep and soulful and respectful and sweet and seductive and... a million other adjectives her pounding head wouldn't allow her to numerate. Jan turned on her side, mirroring Michael's position and slithering closer until they were chest-to-chest. She watched him cautiously for a moment through her lashes before slowly lifting her hand to place it on his face. Then, all too easily, she brought his head down to hers and let their lips touch.

Just like a backwards version of Snow White, her kiss awakened him. She watched, lips resting against his, as his eyes popped open and met hers. There was a question in them, but their lips never broke. Jan wasn't sure how many seconds they remained there, staring at each other with lips gently touching, before Michael's eyes fluttered shut and his hand went to her hair. The other wrapped around her waist as he started to kiss back passionately, sliding them down against the pillows. Jan closed her eyes then.

For what felt like hours they laid on their sides, just kissing on her hotel room bed, with one of Michael's hands on the small of her back and the other tangled in her hair. Jan was well aware of the fact that she had to get home -- get back to the real world where consequences for their actions were sure to follow -- but, for now, she didn't want Michael to stop kissing her. Ever.

* * *

**03.** Michael was okay with Jan not being ready for a relationship. He really was. He'd wait for her. Because they had a connection now. And as soon as she was ready to take that plunge, he knew he'd be the first guy she'd want to take it with. Although... that stuff about him being rude and obnoxious and inconsiderate, well... that was just kinda hurtful. And unnecessary. If they were ever going to have a meaningful relationship, she'd have to work on curbing her irrational outbursts like that. He kind of wanted to call her and request an apology, because seriously -- how rude, right?

"Michael."

As he sat at his desk, all of a sudden there she was, in the doorway of his office. An hour after he'd sent everybody home. "Jan."

"I came back to apologize."

Wow, were they soulmates or what? He didn't even need to ask for an apology. She was just right there, tuned in to him, knowing he wanted one. "Okay."

"You're not inconsiderate, Michael, and I'm sorry for saying that." She took a step into his office and Michael could smell that insanely-sexy perfume of hers again.

He wondered how mad she'd get if he tried to sniff her again. "Thanks." He stood up and came around his desk.

Jan paused for a second, eyeing him like some kind of venomous snake (although Michael was never fond of that analogy, because eeeesh - snakes). After a moment, she must have decided that he _wouldn't _pounce on her like a cat (cats were much less scary than snakes). So she took a few more steps forward, standing right in front of him. "But you _do _have a tendency to not think before you speak."

"If I thought before I spoke, Jan, it wouldn't be the real me. I'm all about the improv."

"Yes. I know, Michael." She smiled just a little bit and it made him want to tell her how pretty he thought she was.

"Kinda irresistible, huh?" He grinned at her and leaned against his desk, crossing his legs at the ankles and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She rolled her eyes. _She _was irresistible. That ire of hers... God, it was hot. "Michael..." Her tone said she was annoyed, and yet she took another step toward him, now infiltrating his personal space.

"Jan," he echoed affectionately, and uncrossed his legs while straightening up, his hands finding her waist in a purely innocent -- really, seriously innocent -- attempt to steady himself.

She didn't move away. He was shocked. So shocked, that he forgot all about that whole thing she said about not wanting a relationship as he just... kissed her. It was fairly quick (sorta), just long enough for their lips to fuse and make quite the smooching sound when he pulled back. He blinked a few times and thought that maybe she was okay with that kiss. Until she said, "This can't happen, Michael."

"I know." Was it his turn to apologize now? Because the look on her face said she wasn't okay with it, but... it wasn't like he was actually _sorry _for kissing her. No sense apologizing when you feel no remorse.

"Like I told you already. We work together, and... and I'm your boss, and..." And yet she stepped into him, cupped the back of his neck, and kissed him -- passionately -- yet again. Their lips broke with another loud smooch and she kept right on going as if she hadn't just laid one on him... "And it would be extremely unprofessional of us to let this continue."

Michael nodded, enjoying the fact that she was still close enough that he could feel her breath. "I understand," he told her softly, and kissed her again. He could've sworn he heard her whimper into his mouth before her fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. He banded his arms around her waist and hugged her tight just for a moment before she pulled away.

"Good," she replied, her forehead kissing his for barely a millisecond before she backed a few steps toward the door. "I'm glad we understand each other."

Michael followed with his hands still glued to her hips. He pecked her lips again. "Me too."

She kissed back and echoed, "Me too," against his lips. She was so cute when she kept kissing him and said things that made no sense.

"So..." He kept following her to the door and kept right on kissing her, winding an arm around her waist while the other slid up her back and into her hair.

Jan's arms wrapped around his neck as she stretched on tiptoe, trying to get even closer (as if that were even possible, at this point). When she broke away this time, they were lingering in the doorway. "So, I have to go now."

"Alright." He kissed her one last time. "So this is over."

"Completely." Then _she _kissed _him _one last time. "It never even began."

"It's unprofessional." His fingers tangled with hers.

"Yes." She squeezed his fingers before releasing them. Their palms slid across each other's until just the pads of their fingers touched, exchanging electricity. "Goodnight, Michael. And I'm sorry, again." Their fingers finally ceased to touch, and Jan turned and walked out of the office. Michael returned to his desk and sat down, lacing his fingers together behind his head and grinning a mile wide. _Man_, was he going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

**04.** The kiss took Jan by surprise as much as it did Michael. She hadn't expected to be so upset with him today, nor had she expected him to do something so noble just to defend her honor. Nobody had ever done that for her before. She hadn't expected the Valentine's Day holiday to get to her like this, but God help her... she was powerless to stop from kissing Michael Scott.

It had been somewhat quick, no more than five or six seconds long. Just enough to remind her just how good it felt to kiss him... and just enough to shock them both. When he'd looked at her, stunned, and then looked over to where the cameras were poised, Jan's stomach somersaulted. It wasn't so much because of the cameras, but because yet again, a wonderful moment with Michael was shattered by reality.

She saw the cameras and breathed a regretful, "Oh." Then, before she could correct herself, the elevator doors slid shut on a still-stunned Michael.

Jan sighed and stuffed her hands through her hair, contemplating a cigarette. Instead, she spun around to glare death at the cameramen, who then rushed off. When they were gone, she punched the down button on the elevator almost angrily. And to her surprise, the doors slid open to reveal, once again...

"Michael." Her brows flicked upward.

And he still stood shell-shocked at the front of the elevator. Lamely, after a moment of his mouth being ajar, he replied, "I forgot to push a button."

The look in his eyes and the taint of this love-driven holiday possessed her yet again, and she took a step forward. "Michael, kiss me."

His mouth opened and closed on unformed words, and he leaned forward as if to kiss her again, then stepped back and held the elevator door open. "I thought you said it was over."

Jan nodded and stepped on to the elevator with him, letting the doors slide shut behind them. "I did. And, I was going to give you a kiss as just a thank-you for what you did, but..." She shook her head, mind and heart both racing in sync as she hit the 'stop' button on the elevator. "But for some reason, it wasn't enough."

"What wasn't?"

"Kissing you. Just that once." She searched his eyes and saw a childlike sense of awe and wonder. She let her own sparkle their plea back at him. "So kiss me, Michael. Please."

Michael leaned in and touched his lips to hers carefully, tentatively, like that night outside of Chili's. Then, when she didn't resist or pull back, he did it again... this time more firmly. And this time, it wasn't as a thank-you. This time there was no alcohol or huge sales involved. This time it was just Michael and Jan, shut in an elevator together, kissing because they both wanted to.

His arms slid around her waist and pulled her in tight, and Jan sighed into his mouth, opening her lips beneath his to let him in. She'd forgotten how soft his lips were, and just how well he could kiss her. Michael Scott didn't seem like a good kisser. He didn't seem like he'd be good at much of anything in the romance department. But he _was _a good kisser... and affectionate, if that night at her hotel was any indication. The way he'd held her and let her cuddle against him had been almost too much for the rational part of her to bear.

Michael turned them and leaned her gently back against the elevator wall, and Jan sighed again, sliding her fingers through his hair. What was wrong with her? She never wanted this to end. For the rest of the day, she wanted to feel his lips on hers and his arms around her waist. Damn this holiday.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jan," Michael murmured into her mouth, slowing their kisses before gently breaking away.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she breathed back, eyes heavy lidded, drugged from his kiss. _It still wasn't enough_.

"Excuse me?"

Jan's eyes widened slightly. Had she spoken that thought aloud? With Michael's arms still around her and her hands still braced on his shoulders, she glanced past him at the panel of illuminated numbers against the wall. "Fifteen floors until we reach the lobby, right?"

Michael nodded. "Fifteen, yes."

She nodded back, and regretfully extracted herself from his embrace to walk over and first release the stop button, then push the button for the lobby. Then, when the elevator started to move, she turned back to Michael and wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile, sealing their lips together in another kiss. And this one was far from tentative.

Michael kissed her passionately, now, his hands beginning to venture over uncharted territory. Her back hit the wall again, hard this time, and she gasped, the sound lost inside their heated kiss. He leaned his body against hers, trapping her against the wall... as if she was going anywhere anyway.

When they broke apart this time, both feeling the elevator starting to slow, their foreheads met. Both attempted to catch their breath.

Maybe it was her racing heart, maybe it was the holiday, Jan didn't care to know anymore. She just took the plunge, and opened her eyes to stare straight into Michael's. "Michael, come home with me tonight."

"No."

The answer stunned her, and she started to push him away when he kissed her again, briefly. His smile melted her heart. "Let me take you to dinner, instead."

* * *

**05.** So this wasn't the worst birthday of Michael's life. Not by far. He actually had a really great time at the rink with everyone -- his Dunder Mifflin family -- and Toby. Slamming him into the plexiglass was hilarious. That was enough to make his birthday right there. When they got back to Dunder Mifflin, everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to him and Pam even brought out a cake. One of those frozen ones, his favorite.

Now he sat enjoying the remnants of his melting cake in the conference room after everyone else had gone home, admiring the presents he'd gotten. He wondered if he could have that stupid 'From Dwight' thing taken off the back of his awesome hockey jersey. Just as he was contemplating how much that would cost, a movement in his peripherals caught his attention. He almost spit out his ice cream cake, he was so shocked. "Jan?"

"Michael." She furrowed her brows and eyed his dessert. "What are you eating?"

"Ice cream cake. Want some?" he asked around a new mouthful, and jumped up to offer her some.

She held up a hand to stop him. "No. Thank you, really. I'm fine."

"Oh, Jan, you don't need to diet," he insisted. "You know you're hot."

She quirked a smile. It disappeared quickly, but he got to see it nonetheless. "It's not that, Michael. It's just a little too... melted... for my taste."

"Okay, good. Because I'd hate for you to catch an eating disorder or something. Those aren't good for you."

"Michael, you can't _catch_ an--" She shook her head. "You know what? Never mind. I only stopped by for a minute to wish you a Happy Birthday."

And then Jan was holding something out to him. Something wrapped that... looked oddly like a birthday present. Or a well-disguised bomb. He smiled and nicely took it from her. "Thanks, Jan." Then he held it up to his ear, waiting for the ticking noise.

"It's not a bomb, Michael." He practically _heard _the eye-roll.

"Just making sure." Then, he giddily tore the present open. It was a slim cardboard box, of - "Drakkar Noir?" He lifted his eyes to hers and was treated with another smile.

"Yes."

It was the real thing. Not his favorite knockoff, Night Swept. But... "How did you--"

"I was walking through Macy's over my lunch hour and when I wandered by the cologne section, I thought I smelled you, and... it was Drakkar Noir."

It really was cute, how in love with him she was. Also, how in love with denial she was. "You thought you _smelled_ me. You remember what I smell like?"

"It's kind of hard to forget. I mean, I fell asleep on..." She trailed off and pressed her lips together, suddenly growing very quiet.

Michael, emboldened, took a few steps toward her, still holding the Drakkar Noir in one hand. This was the closest they'd come to having a real conversation about that night after Chili's. And this time, she didn't have the ability to hang up on him. He felt a strange sense of power because of that. "So you do still think about it."

"Oh Michael, don't do this."

He shrugged. "Do what?" He knew he was probably the biggest ass in the world for patronizing her, but... at the moment, he didn't care. He took another few steps toward her, expecting her to back up accordingly. He was surprised that she stood her ground.

"Don't read too much into it. It's just a present."

Yeah, sure, just a present. A bottle of cologne, which was like the most girlfriend-y present ever. "Was it?"

Her blue eyes flashed iridescent a moment, and Michael was reminded of just how hot her anger was. "Yes," she spoke firmly. "It was."

"And you drove two-and-a-half hours to give me 'just a present'."

Michael thought he really should receive some kind of award for knowing just how to crack Jan's icy shell. "Yes."

"Well, after you drove _all _that way, Jan... you might as well give me a birthday kiss."

"I am not going to kiss you, Michael." But she still didn't back down, even when he stepped close enough to put his hands on her hips.

"Fine. Then I'll kiss you." So he did. And he figured that maybe she'd slap him, but... who cares? He could count it as a birthday spanking.

But she didn't exactly slap him. He felt her raise her hand sharply like she was _going _to, but then... it just landed gently on his face, cupping one side of it while the other grabbed his arm and glided it around her waist. Michael, not one to miss a giant hint like that, swept her up against him tightly and plundered her mouth, feeling them moving and not really caring where they ended up.

He figured they hit the wall or the door or something when he heard a loud thud followed by Jan's muffled cry against his lips... but she didn't break away from him. Instead, she snaked her arms around his neck and held tight to him, kissing the living daylights out of him.

When they finally lost all ability to breathe on their own, they broke away panting. Jan looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes and breathed out, "Happy Birthday, Michael."

It was, indeed. Thank God there were no cameras around to ruin it for him.

* * *

FIN 


End file.
